


Fall From Grace

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Aleister Black/Tommy End One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Fall From Grace

It seemed like forever that you and your boyfriend Tommy had been able to vacation away together, but here you were. Both of you had 2 weeks off and you were making the most of it in the Mediterranean. He kept saying that this was a practice honeymoon, which never failed to make you chuckle. You knew that marriage wasn’t on the cards for a while for the two of you, but it was nice to imagine just for a while.

You’d been around some amazing sights, taken way more photographs of the scenery and each other than was really necessary, but you didn’t want to forget a single moment. You’d eaten at some fantastic restaurants. And even made out under the stars on the beach.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The two weeks were quickly coming to end. Both you and Tommy had to be back in Orlando in two days. You were due to fly out the next morning so you decided to have one last day just relaxing by the pool at the hotel. Although you decided it would also be the perfect opportunity to get a little practice in before having to head back to the Performance Center.

You tried your hardest to ignore the muffled laughter from behind you. You knew it was just Tommy trying to put you off. You had become that you were going to master a corkscrew moonsult into the pool, but so far you kept messing it up.

“A bull in a china shop has more grace than you, my dear one,” he chuckled.

“Tommy, sweetheart, shut up,” you shot back as you stood on the edge of the hotel swimming pool. “Just because this stuff is easy for you, doesn’t mean it’s easy for me.”

He held his hands up in defense, as he watched you try again. You hit the water hard and it took all the air out of your body. You scrambled to the side of the pool and pulled yourself out gasping to catch your breath. Tommy quickly ran to your side to check on you.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

“Oww,” you groaned.

“You should really be more careful.”

“I almost had it,” you huffed sitting up.

“You don’t need to do all the fancy stuff, my angel,” he said, brushing your wet hair out of your face. “You are amazing just the way you are.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No. I mean it {Y/N}. I fell for the girl you have always been. The one who doesn’t care what people think about her. The one who doesn’t need to show off. The one who captured my heart with just one smile. The one I know I am going to grow old with.”

“I hate how you do that,” you smiled. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“It’s one of my many charms,” he chuckled, standing up. “Now, no more stupid stunts, please?”

You pretended to think about it as he pulled you to your feet.

“Fine,” you sighed. “Just one more…”

Before he could react you pushed him into the pool and ran away towards the doors, laughing. Tommy shook his head and laughed as he watched you.

“I’ll get you for that,” he called after you.

You really had captured his heart and no matter how goofy you were with him, it made him happy that you could be so free while around him.


End file.
